Power washer surface cleaner attachments include a nozzle mounted inside a shroud for directing high pressure liquid jets toward a surface to be cleaned. In heavy duty or commercial units, the shroud is supported on rollers or casters for guiding the device along the surface to be cleaned. Some lighter duty units do not include rollers. Instead, the shroud directly contacts the ground. If the power washer provides adequate pressure, the liquid jets directed against the surface cause the shroud to continuously or intermittently hover over the surface during use.